


why wont you ever kiss me?

by Ginnytorres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Song: Heather (Conan Gray)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginnytorres/pseuds/Ginnytorres
Summary: basically this is a deamus fic inspired by the song Heather by Conan gray so y'all know where this is headed. dont like dont read
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	why wont you ever kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading:)))

Seamus Finnegan led a not so simple life. First, there was the threat of Voldemort looming over everyone. Second was the fact that his best friend, Dean was dating Ginny Weasley. She was their roommate, Ron's sister. They were always sitting together during mealtimes and in the Gryffindor common room. And when there's a Hogsmeade visit, those two always went together. It's not that he was feeling left out. They _had_ invited him on several occasions but he turned most of the offers down. Some days he just felt lonely.

Today was one of those days. 

He got up and walked to Dean's bed to wake him up. It was empty. At that moment Dean trotted out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his new muggle clothes. "Why were you up so early," I asked. "What ? You don't remember?" I shook my head. "3rd of December? Ugh. I swear Shay, you have such a lousy memory. There's a Hogsmeade visit today!" "Oh. Then let me guess you're going with Ginny." He said the name with a slight tone of anger but Dean didn't notice. "Well of course I am" Dean opened his trunk and took out a comfy looking maroon sweater. Seamus eyes followed Dean's movements as he tried to put it on. Dean swore. "Its too small for me. Here why don't you take it. My mum must've got the wrong size. " He threw it on Seamus bed. " Well? Get ready Shay!" _Oh right_ , Seamus thought. He grabbed his clothes and Dean's sweater and went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later he made his way downstairs to the common room where Dean was waiting for him. "The sweater looks better on you than it did me." Seamus blushed. They went down to the great hall for breakfast. "I'm meeting Ginny in the entrance hall." Dean said. They quickly swallowed down their meal and Dean dragged his friend to the entrance hall. There she was. Ginny Weasley. She was standing to the side with a blonde who wore pink sunglasses. On further inspection. he found that it was Luna Lovegood, Ginny's best friend. He glanced at Dean, who was watching the fiery haired girl with affection in his eyes. "Hey Ginny!" Dean waved at her. Ginny looked at him and smiled. "Hi Dean. hi Seamus." Seamus let out a quiet 'hey'. "Hello!" Luna exclaimed cheerfully. "What's got you so happy?" Seamus inquired. Luna stared at him with wide eyes. "I spotted a nargle!" Seamus did not know what to say to that. The last time he denied the existence of those nargle thingies, he was hit with a deadly bat bogey hex. "Um. Cool." 

Dean had not paid attention to this exchange. He shyly asked "soo Ginny where do you want go for lunch?" Ginny replied "I don't know. Lets see on the way. 'kay?" " Yeah sure" Then they headed out with Seamus and Luna following in pursuit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Hope u liked it! Chapter two may come within the next few weeks.  
> Leave kudos and comment if u can!!


End file.
